El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente
by Nea Poulain
Summary: En el fondo, no son más que un montón de adolescentes peleando contra mortífagos expertos en magia negra y nada más. No son héroes, son vulnerables, pero pelearán. Porque ya no les queda nada más. Y en el fondo, si prestas atención, escucharás un claro: "¡Por el ejército de Dumbledore!"


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura Musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**_Forma de canción, cansó, sirventés_**_: Consta de siete estrofas que desarrollan el tema (coblas) y una conclusión (tornada)._

* * *

**El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente**

_«Al final del viaje está el horizonte, al final del viaje partiremos de nuevo, _

_al final del viaje comienza un camino, otro buen camino que seguir _

_descalzos contando la arena» Al final de este viaje, Silvio Rodríguez_

* * *

_El mago, la estrella y la luna_

* * *

Neville es el que tiene la idea, y Ginny, con ese ánimo guerrero que le sale desde adentro, deseosa de sentirse útil, de luchar, de plantarle cara a sus opresores, es quien le sigue la corriente. No sabe si vaya a funcionar, pero después de unos cuantos días de clases descubren que todo está mal. Que Hogwarts vive bajo un régimen de terror, que los profesores, consumidos por el miedo, permiten. Ginny ha visto a McGonagall fruncir los labios y apretar los puños cada que uno de los Carrow se sitúa por encima de su autoridad y sospechan que es sólo cuestión de tiempo de que las cosas empeoren aún más.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

Es Neville quien lo dice, pero Ginny quien lo difunde. Y casi todo el mundo, de los que apoyan a Harry Potter y están convencidos de que convertirlo en el Indeseable no. 1 es sólo una falacia, lo escuchan. Se transmite a susurros por todo el castillo, de una zona a otra. Algunos lo ignoran, como dos chicas de Ravenclaw que están demasiado asustadas, o los más pequeños.

Pero la mayoría los apoya.

Algunos se acercan. Preguntan. Siempre a susurros, en la biblioteca o pasillos abandonados donde los Carrow no puedan oírlos. Saben a lo que se exponen y tienen miedo. Pero también coraje.

Hasta que, finalmente, es Luna quien saca el tema cuando ella, Ginny y Neville están en la biblioteca, haciendo —o fingiendo hacer— cualquier tarea con tal de que los Carrow no los molesten demasiado. No suelen frecuentar la biblioteca, porque les parece una pérdida de tiempo intentar arrancar a los cerebritos de sus libros y no los consideran ninguna amenaza.

Aun no los consideran nada.

Pero Ginny está segura de que llegará un momento en que teman la influencia que pueden tener.

—Será complicado… —murmura Luna, escribiendo con su letra desprolija sobre el pergamino—, será difícil. Muchos abandonarán, pero… quien sabe, puede valer la pena.

«Siempre escucha a Luna», se recuerda a Ginny. Siempre le ha parecido que la rubia es más sabia de lo que parece y que la guerra los ha empezado a curtir un poco a todos. A ella ya no le quedan lágrimas, sólo furia ciega.

—Por cierto, Ginny, ¿te has dado cuenta de que hay _nargles_ revoloteándote el cabello?

Ginny y Neville se permiten una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque quien sabe, si los ven, a la mejor los Carrow —que llevan una semana y media mirándolos como si estuvieran encubriendo al criminal más poderoso— los castigan por parecer demasiado felices.

—Lo haremos —decide Neville, que a pesar de su complexión llenita, ya no tiene tiempo para dudas.

Le van a plantar cara a los Carrow y a Snape. Van a demostrar que ellos también son capaces de pelear y se los van a demostrar bien. Ginny sonríe y le toma la mano por debajo de la mesa, apretándosela un momento antes de volver a soltarla. Sonríe de lado, con fiereza, recordándole al mundo que, debajo de su aspecto, hay una leona dispuesta a luchar por lo que cree correcto, por el bien, por Harry.

Por el ejército de Dumbledore.

—Entonces, quizá debamos volver a ser el Ejército de Dumbledore —sugiere, con cautela, sin saber como se lo tomarán Luna o Neville, mucho más consientes del peligro que ella, que solo quiere lanzarse hacia la pared y causarle el mayor daño que quiera.

Pero Luna sonríe como niña y Neville asiente, conforme con la sugerencia.

—Eso los va a poner furiosos.

Y no se equivocan.

A la mañana siguiente los dos Carrow se muestran peor que fieras cuando descubren el «Ha renacido el Ejército de Dumbledore» pintado justo al lado de la entrada del Gran Comedor.

* * *

_Los enamorados_

* * *

La chica está loca de remate. ¡Por Helga! Mira que unirse a semejante bola de… bárbaros. Bueno, bárbaros no. Quizá tienen razón, piensa Zacharias, pero eso no evita que los vea con malos ojos. Lo que quieren es morir, no hay otra explicación a tan temerario comportamiento. Y Padma está con ellos porque Parvati está con ellos porque Lavender ha dicho que necesitan apoyo porque… Bueno, perdió la cuenta de la cadena.

Por primera vez, agradece la invisibilidad Hufflepuff. Nadie se preocupa por ellos. Son, efectivamente, «el resto». No es que sean leales o trabajadores, es que han acabado por inventarse esas cualidades para definirlos, pero Zacharias sabe a ciencia cierta, que allí van todos los sobrantes. No hay más que verlos. Una asustadiza como Hannah Abbot que está repitiendo sexto, un creído como Macmillan, o un rico _muggle_ como Justin, que ha conseguido comunicarse con Susan una vez desde que empezó la persecución.

Pero nadie se fija en ellos. Los creen demasiado tranquilos y maleables y se van a equivocar.

—Padma… No. Esa es mi última palabra… —le dije a la suplicante mirada de ojos oscuros. Pero no. No piensa poner su integridad en peligro por semejante bola de brutos.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Un montón de estudiantes contra los Carrow! ¿Cuándo se ha visto?

—¡Zach! —se queja ella en murmullos demasiado altos, lo que provoca que la gente los voltee a ver.

Están en la esquina en la clase de Binns —que ha pasado a ser ese lugar donde todo el mundo comenta, lejos de los oídos de Amycus o Alecto, todo lo que pasa en el mundo exterior—, que habla, como siempre, de revueltas con duendes y de cosas que suenan demasiado lejanas para ellos. Al montón de estudiantes de diecisiete años no le importa demasiado: están en medio de una guerra y para ellos sólo importa el ahora.

Muchos ni siquiera toman las clases de ÉXTASIS de Binns, pero los Carrow son nuevos, no tienen idea de eso. Los estudiantes han hecho aparecer esas horas en sus horarios sólo para poder comentar, lejos del Gran Comedor, que cada día está más vigilado, los rumores que han oído. Quién ha muerto, quién vive, quién se ha ido.

Binns no podría estar más contento, es la primera vez que tiene llena una clase de ÉXTASIS en mucho, mucho tiempo. Aunque la clase ni siquiera le presta atención a las revueltas de duendes.

—Que no —responde él cuando los mirones se han vuelto a voltear—. Para nada. A mí no me mires, yo no estoy en eso… ¡La primera vez nos costó horas de castigo con esa vieja sapo!

Padma sacude la cabeza, preguntándose con que idiota está saliendo. Zach supone que se lo pregunta a menudo, pero ella sigue allí, a su lado.

—Pues esta vez es diferente, no es el Ministerio es… ¡él! —y Zacharias tiene claro a quien re refiere, pero allí nadie pronuncia su nombre. Nadie se atreve—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—No, no tenemos que hacer nada. No nos estamos jugando unas horas de castigo, Padma. ¿Has oído lo que le hicieron a Longbottom por replicarle a Amycus? —pregunta—. Dicen que pasó un día en cama.

—Zach… Zacharias, si nosotros no hacemos nada, ¿quién? —pregunta Padma.

Pero eso no lo convence. De ser por él, no se dejaría convencer, en ningún caso. Pero algo le dice que Padma no le está pidiendo permiso. Sólo está intentando envolverlo en todo aquello, para variar.

—¿Lo harás aunque te diga que estás más loca que Lunática Lovegood?

Padma asiente.

—¿Lo harás aunque tengas que vértelas con los Carrow?

Duda unos segundos más, pero aun así asiente.

Zacharias Smith suspira. No le gustan ni un pelo los Carrow, pero menos le gusta ver su integridad en peligro. Aunque puede hacer una excepción: si Padma planea ponerse en peligro él se va a quedar por allí. Para salvarla, si le hace falta.

—Joder, joder, entonces sí, Padma, estoy dentro, contigo, lo que quieras… —responde rápidamente.

Así es como el Ejército de Dumbledore vuelve a ganar gente. En susurros, en medio del castillo, donde los profesores se hacen de oídos sordos y los Carrow persiguen a todo aquel que parezca sospechoso.

* * *

_La fuerza, la templanza y la muerte_

* * *

Mandy siempre va a ciegas. Cree en la causa y lo hace todo por ella. Terry ha visto varias veces como Anthony —amante en las sombras de la chica regordeta— ha acabado castigado por su culpa. Incluso la ha visto después de los efectos de una _cruciatus_, pero nunca la ha visto perder el brillo en los ojos. Una vez Lisa la llevó corriendo al baño de chicas para que vomitara hasta su primera papilla después de un castigo, y aunque a veces está débil, Mandy se ha empeñado a estar al pie del cañón. A demostrarle al mundo que puede tan bien como los demás.

Y allí está Terry, poco antes de Navidad, cuidando que no haga ninguna estupidez como Anthony le ha pedido. Porque Anthony está bajo los cuidados de Hannah Abbot, sin poderse levantar, con una cicatriz muy fea en el vientre.

—Ha quedado bien —decreta Mandy al ver el letrero pintado en un pasillo que todo el mundo transita en el tercer piso para ir a la clase de encantamientos. Allí es imposible que la gente no lo vea.

—Sí —admite Terry.

Aquel «El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente» impresionaba. Con la letra de Mandy, que se ha empeñado en pintarlo con azul y dorado se ve increíble. Y se quedan mirándolo dos segundos estúpidamente, con la lámpara en el suelo hasta que oyen el ruido.

La patrulla.

Los Carrow se han rodeado de Slytherins para cazarlos. Los dejan hacer todo, para ellos no hay reglas, siempre y cuando estén a favor de los Carrow. Terry está convencido de que aquellos que patrullan los pasillos son sólo los brazos ejecutores de los subdirectores.

Así que corren, dejando la lámpara abandonada, aun prendida, iluminando la pared. Tienen que llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando antes o a la Sala de Menesteres. Lo que esté más cerca.

Terry se retrasa por la condición de Mandy y es entonces cuando se dan cuenta de que los han atrapado. O al menos, una chica con la túnica de Slytherin les apunta con la varita. Castaña, de ojos muy separados y nariz pequeñita, no sonríe.

Mandy se para en seco, congelada, y Terry alza la varita.

Tracey Davis no se mueve ni un milímetro. No hace ademán de acercarse a ellos o de dejarlos fuera de combate.

—Tiene algo así como tres segundos para…

—¿Los dejarás marchar? —interrumpe una voz tras ella. De hombre. Blaise Zabini surge desde las sombras y Mandy busca, a ciegas, la mano de Terry. Cuando la encuentra, la aprieta de tal manera que parece que quiere triturarla allí mismo.

Es en ese momento cuando Terry se da cuenta de que Mandy no es tan fuerte como parece. Ella también tiene miedo, como todos.

—No, Zabini, voy a dejarlos correr y luego a atraparlos para ver como su esperanza de evapora… —responde Davis, con voz sarcástica—. No, evidentemente los estoy dejando marchar. ¿Me crees la crueldad elevada al máximo exponente?

—A los Carrow no les gustaría, si se enteraran… —le dice Zabini.

—Oh, pero no se van a enterar… —Davis baja un poco la varita—. Tienen tres segundos para desaparecer. Él tiempo corre… —alza la mano donde tiene un reloj de pulsera—. Tic, tac… y creo que a Crabbe y a Goyle los pone ver gente retorcerse en el suelo… —agrega, para asustarlos y Mandy es la primera en salir corriendo.

Corren y justo al dar la vuelta en un pasillo que los lleva derechos hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, oyen la voz grave de Zabini.

—¡Aquí no hay nada, Davis ya lo ha comprobado!

Esta vez han tenido suerte.

La mañana siguiente se corre la voz de que Davis los ayuda y es Morag quien les cuenta que es mestiza y que finge estar de acuerdo con los Carrow para que no la molesten ni a ella y a su padre. Se ha aprovechado de eso, no hay duda. Para la actitud de Blaise Zabini no tienen explicación alguna, así que todo el mundo coincide con que es un enigma con patas.

Mientras tanto, un letrero que dice «El ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando gente» brilla en el tercer piso hasta que, a primera hora de la tarde, Snape lo borra de un movimiento de varita. Para ese entonces, ya todo el colegio lo ha visto.

* * *

_El ermitaño y la torre_

* * *

Hannah, yendo de un lado a otro en la Sala de Menesteres se muestra nerviosa. Va acompañada de Susan, que la ayuda a vendar a los heridos y a calmar a los histéricos. Hannah se retuerce las trenzas una y otra vez como si quisiera arrancárselas y habla muy rápido en voz baja. Apenas es enero y la gente ya está demasiado nerviosa. Neville ya no asiste a ninguna clase, aunque los Carrow lo buscan por todas partes. Se la pasa el día allí encerrado, entre Cabeza de puerco y la sala de Menesteres. Peor aún, han perdido a Luna.

Todo el mundo dice que la secuestraron en el Expresso de Hogwarts mientras iba a su casa. Otros tantos no han vuelto, Su Li entre ellos. Mandy le contó a Hannah que su familia se las había arreglado para largarse a China de nueva cuenta. Mientras tanto, Justin sigue haciéndole llegar a Susan algunos mensajes. Los escribe como si fueran de su madre y los Carrow, que leen toda la correspondencia aun no sospechan nada.

—Justin me dijo que está bien… que los Creevey están bien, ya se lo he dicho a Ginny —le comunica a Ernie, que está sentado en una de las camas, con un cabestrillo mal hecho puesto. La idea de esconder a hijos de _muggles _antes de que la persecución empeorara fue de Justin, pero el artífice de todo fue Ernie, que fue capaz de hacer un _fidelio_ en la gran casa de los Finch-Fletchey. La familia Creevey se alojó allí, y algunas más—. Pero no saben nada de Dean Thomas… parece haberse esfumado en el aire.

Hannah se vuelve a jalas las trenzas mientras le deshace el cabestrillo a Ernie para hacerle uno mejor.

—Habrían dicho si lo hubieran agarrado, ¿no? —aun así, se aferra a un poco de esperanza.

—Supongo… —contesta Ernie.

Susan se encoge de hombros. La pequeña Susan, de cara soñadora, prefiere no albergar demasiadas esperanzas. Ya no tiene a nadie en el mundo desde que mataron a su tía Amelia. Está completamente sola.

A Hannah sólo le queda su padre y su hermano.

Ernie no tiene nada que temer: es sangre-limpia. Pero limpia, demasiado limpia. Sin embargo, se nota la ausencia de Justin a su lado. Sin Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie se ve más pequeño. Y ahora que Hannah ya no merodea a su lado todo el tiempo, porque no van a las mismas clases, parece demasiado solo.

Aun así, Hannah pasa con él todo el tiempo que puede. A pesar de estar repitiendo sexto —que había dejado abandonado el curso pasado, después de la muerte de su madre, considerando tirar todo por la borda—, no se ha olvidado de los demás.

Va de un lado a otro, retorciéndose las trenzas, intentando calmar histéricos, siendo un hombro sobre el cual llorar y curando —a veces mal, a veces bien— a todos aquellos que los Carrow han intentado herir.

—Bueno… sólo, no le digas nada a Finnigan, ¿quieres? —le pide a Susan—. Ya está bastante mal, temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo que hace tonterías cada vez más a menudo… —Suspira—. Un castigo más y su cara ya no parecerá cara, tan llena de golpes. Mejor que no se arriesgue.

Susan asiente, conforme, y Ernie no puede más que mostrarse de acuerdo.

—¿Ha muerto alguien más? —pregunta él—. Desde aquí no oigo la radie…

Susan niega.

—Nadie que conozcamos… En su mayoría son _muggles_ —informa. Aun así, se nota que le da pena la cantidad de gente que está muriendo en esos meses—. Aunque, parece que quien-ustedes-saben se ha ido a vacacionar a Europa… —medio sonríe—. Eso han dicho en Pottervigilancia. A la mejor las muertes disminuyen, y todo.

—Ojalá…

A Hannah le da pena no poder hacer más por todos aquellos que están muriendo allá afuera. Pero se dice que no es una súper bruja para salvarlos a todos. En Hogwarts ya está haciendo todo lo que puede, y por Merlín, es demasiado.

Pero así se siente útil. Viendo como los chicos le devuelven la sonrisa si ella procura ayudarlos.

* * *

_El colgado, la emperatriz, la sacerdotisa_

* * *

Seamus apenas sale. Lavender y Parvati son las que se encargan de informarle como está la cosa afuera. Los Carrow amenazan a todo el mundo, pero como no pueden entrar a la Sala de Menesteres, tampoco pueden encontrarlos. Apenas toman casi clases y, quienes van, les pasan los apuntes a quienes no. Incluso McGonagall les preguntó una vez como estaba Neville, seriamente preocupada. Lavender a veces sale a los jardines, donde puede fingir que no pasa nada viendo como la primavera visita Escocia. Un espectáculo demasiado bonito para una guerra demasiado fea.

Vuelve caminando intentando no atraer la atención de nadie hasta el séptimo piso y, en vez de ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se dirige a la sala de Menesteres después de asegurarse de que nadie la sigue. A Lavender le gusta pensar que tiene suerte porque jamás la han castigado, pero es porque se ha pasado de cautelosa. El miedo la ha acabado por volverla paranoica.

Cuando entra, se encuentra con el habitual desorden: estandartes de las tres casas colgados, camas que ocupan los heridos, un pequeño baño con un par de duchas que comparten entre todos. Le parece increíble la rapidez con la que se organizaron para hacerle frente a la tiranía, pero cada vez la tienen más difícil. Dicen los rumores que los Carrow van por Neville, así que apenas si se deja ver. Zacharias Smith va de un lado a otro con Padma, cuidándole las espaldas, incluso siendo castigado en vez de ella. Hannah, que, gracias a su apellido, no tienen demasiados problemas, es de las que asisten a clases y lleva apuntes para aquel que los quiera. Aunque con la guerra encima a pocos les importan los estudios.

—¿Qué tal afuera? —pregunta Parvati cuando se sienta en la cama donde descansa Seamus.

—Tranquilo —responde Lavender—. Los Carrow llevan unos días de demasiada tranquilidad… —aquello le parece un sueño del que van a despertar en cualquier momento para volver a la pesadilla—. Aunque no creo que dure…

Se nota como se van desmoralizando poco a poco. Ginny no volvió después de la pascua, cuando se rumoreo que habían atrapado a Harry. Pero nadie sabe la verdad porque nadie lo ha confirmado aún, sólo hay especulaciones en todas partes. Mientras que los más optimistas aseguran que Harry Potter sigue por allí, peleando contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, otros se empeñaban en que lo tenían prisionero.

Lavender no sabe que pensar.

—No durará… —le responde Seamus desde la cama. Lleva dos días allí desde que Crabbe se ensañó con él hacía dos días—. Nunca durá…

Hannah cree que tiene dos costillas rotas, pero no se atreve a asegurarlo. Lo han vendado, por si acaso, pero allí nadie tiene ni idea de sanación o si quiera de primeros auxilios. Todo lo hacen a ciegas, como pueden, organizándose con una pasmosa facilidad. Ve, más allá, a Hannah hablando con una chica que parece de tercero, con la túnica de Hufflepuff. Es rubia, peinada con un par de coletas. Parvati sigue su mirada.

—Se llama Rose… Mataron a su madre —explica—. Alecto se lo soltó ayer en la cena con muy poco tacto… —Suspira—. Sólo tiene trece años.

—Son unos hijos de puta —resume Seamus y las dos chicas le dan la razón. El joven intenta incorporarse, pero profiere un quejido antes de lograrlo.

—¡No se te ocurra volverte a desacomodar las costillas! —increpa Parvati—. Quédate allí. Ya te pondrás mejor pero por ahora… ¡Quédate allí!

Seamus hace un mohín con desagrado. Lavender evita mirarle la cara, aun con un corte en la mejilla y un moretón inflamado.

—Aquí me siento inútil…

—¡Pues mejor eso a que te maten! —espetó Lavender, poniéndose del lado de su amiga.

—Ustedes lo dicen porque no están en mi lugar…

Parvati explota.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces crees que eres el único que lo extraña? ¡Joder! —le increpa—. ¡Te vas a quedar allí acostado y cuando Dean aparezca vas a estar entero! ¡Como que me llamo Parvati!

* * *

_La justicia y el juicio_

* * *

Faltan poco más de tres meses para que termine el curso y Michael Corner se las había arreglado para llegar vivo hasta allí. No era uno de los refugiados en la sala de menesteres, así que, junto a Anthony, procura siempre llevar información. Cada vez estaban más desmoralizados y nadie tenía claro cómo demonios iban a salir de Hogwarts o qué iban hacer después, además de seguir peleando.

Todo en Hogwarts le parece brutal, bárbaro. Hogwarts, que debía ser un lugar donde todo el mundo se sintiera seguro se ha convertido en aquel horror con Snape al frente. Sin embargo la gente ya no solía temer a Snape, no desde que había mandado a Neville, a Luna y a Ginny con Hagrid para cumplir un castigo.

El verdadero terror eran los Carrow.

Él y Anthony caminan hasta que oyen un lastimero quejido que proviene de uno de los pasillos cercanos al Gran Comedor. Michael es el primero en reaccionar, Anthony, que suele pensar un poco más antes de hacer las cosas, le sigue desde atrás.

A Michael se le para un poco en corazón cuando ve el triste espectáculo que monta un niño pequeñísimo de once años: está encadenado. Se dice que ya debería estar acostumbrado a todo aquello, pero sabe que nunca se va acostumbrar a tanto barbarismo y brutalidad. Se acerca ignorando las advertencias de Anthony, porque no puede soportar las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de aquel niño.

—¡Te vas a meter en problemas! —le espera Anthony, pero no hace nada por pararlo, porque sabe que, tratándose de Michael, no hay nada que pueda hacer una vez que él ha tomado una decisión.

—Ya me he metido en problemas antes... —masculla Michael.

Se acerca al niño y este lo mira con miedo. Joder, ¿en qué Hogwarts viven para que los niños de once años teman de esa manera a los mayores? Sus lágrimas se detienen un momento, quizá temeroso de ganarse un regaño.

—Tranquilo —murmura sacando su varita—. _Diffinido_ —murmura, esperando romper el metal de la cadena, sin embargo esta no se rompe—. ¡_Diffinido_! —insiste.

Debió de haber supuesto aquello: que los Carrow no permitirían que cualquiera liberara a los encadenados con un _diffinido_. Por supuesto que no. Era obvio. Suspira, pero no le queda otra que intentar algo más. Lamentablemente, no sabe que demonios puede romper esas cadenas.

—Joder… —murmura.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —Anthony se acerca hasta él, preocupado, mirando hacia todos lados, pero todos los que pasa lo ignoran, sin ganas de ayudarlo, pero también sin ganas de detenerlo. Sienten que alguien tiene que hacer justicia allí, pero nadie se atreve.

—No puedo…

—¡Alto ahí!

Y Michael Corner tiene ganas de congelarse de desaparecer, porque lo que oye es la voz de Amycus Carrow. Aun así, no corre, sino que lo intenta, casi desesperado, de nueva cuenta.

—¡_Diffinido_!

Anthony Goldstein, mucho más desesperado que él, ve que el peligro se acerca y hace todo por evitarlo.

—¡Vámonos! —exclama—. Sólo conseguirás que te atrapen, Michael, por favor… —murmura, pero el chico de cabello largo lo ignora, aun blandiendo la varita.

—¡_Diffinido_! —murmura, desesperado, y por suerte, la cadena se rompe, entonces empieza con el otro brazo, de nueva cuenta, desesperado por liberar a ese niño. Finalmente, la cadena se rompe.

—Michael… —murmura Anthony.

El niño por fin está libre. Al menos. Justo en ese momento, Michael siente como una mano lo agarra de un brazo. Una mano firme, fuerte. Cuando voltea la mirada, descubre a Amycus Carrow apuntándole al cuello. Entonces, sólo se le ocurre gritar a voz de cuello.

—¡Por Merlín, Anthony, corre!

Sólo ve como Anthony jala al niño y se hecha a correr con él y así se gana el primer golpe.

* * *

_La rueda de la fortuna y el carro_

* * *

En cuestión de horas todo se ha vuelto un caos. Desde que apareció Harry, para ser exactos. Han visto aparecer a Luna y a Dean, a los dos Creevey, de los que Justin no ha podido deshacerse, aunque Hannah se las ha arreglado para mandar de vuelta al menor con la chica rubia de las coletas con un mensaje para Aberforth para que los cuide un rato. Ginny ha aparecido de nueva cuenta, junto con todos sus hermanos mayores y su familia y han visto desfilar por la Sala de Menesteres a ex alumnos de Hogwarts, ex profesores, aurores, gente que llevaba meses escondida e incluso la abuela de Neville.

Leanne está con Susan mientras todo el mundo se prepara. Ninguna de las dos ha querido irse. También se ha quedado Hannah, aunque Megan ha dicho que ella tiene una familia que cuidar y que se marcha. De Ravenclaw, Padma profiere gritos buscando a Zach hasta que alguien le dice que su estúpido novio se ha marchado con los de primero. La chica ahoga un grito de rabia y frustración porque el miedo le ha ganado a Zach y nadie cree que siga siendo su novio la mañana siguiente.

Ven pasar a la gente apostadas en las puertas del Gran Salón, donde no creen quedarse mucho más. Ya han evacuado a casi todos los pequeños y ellas sienten algo que les ahoga la garganta, una adrenalina que nunca antes han sentido. Leanne alarga la mano y Susan de la toma.

—Suerte… —murmura.

—¿Suerte? —Susan ladea la cabeza—. No, éxito, porque vamos a ganar.

Sonríe, confiada y Leanne ruega por que así sea. Ha visto a Katie por ahí, aunque los del ex equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se han aventurado en los terrenos para intentar conseguir unas bludgers con las cuales noquear mortífagos. Hablaron apenas dos minutos.

La batalla que se acerca le da miedo.

—Oye, Susan… —vuelve a distraer a su compañera. Nunca han sido demasiado cercanas. Leanne siempre había estado pegada a Katie, como si fueran uña y mugre y Susan siempre estaba con Hannah. Le sonríe—: Que no te maten.

—Lo mismo digo.

Suena cruel y desalmado, pero no pueden pedir nada más. Van a luchar por un mundo mejor y más les vale volver victoriosas. Cuando Leanne oye los primeros gritos sabe que es hora de moverse y de defender aquella parte. Susan y ella tienen que mantener a salvo el Gran Comedor, donde se supone que deben atender a todos los que lleguen heridos. Hannah ha pedido que sea ellas quienes se queden allí mientras ella y un chico de Ravenclaw ayudan a la señora Pomfrey.

Pero las batallas nunca son fáciles.

Leanne sabe que si sobrevive, nunca volverá a ser la misma. Habrá visto demasiada desgracia, demasiada muerte. Será por un mundo mejor.

Pero no deja de ser descorazonador.

Y le da pavor. Le da pavor morir. En ese momento entiende por qué Zacharias Smith ha salido corriendo en cuanto ha podido: porque a veces el miedo es más fuerte que el valor. Nadie puede culpar a nadie.

Entonces, ve a una acromántula dirigirse hacia allí y alza la varita. Antes de proferir el hechizo siempre algo en la boca de su estómago y le asciende por el esófago, dejándola unos momentos sin respiración. Eso mismo que hace temblar sus manos y amenaza con hacerla echar a correr en la dirección contraria.

Pero no huye.

—¡_Arania Exumai_!

Pelea.

* * *

_Epílogo_

_El ejército de Dumbledore_

* * *

Hablaran de ellos aún mucho tiempo después de aquella batalla. Como Neville gritó un «¡Por el ejército de Dumbledore!» mientras atacaba a los mortífagos. No están todos, pero los que están, respiran con tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Parvati aún derrama lágrimas mientras, unos metros más allá, la señora Pomfrey se esfuerza con mantener a Lavender con vida. Padma abraza a su hermana, también destrozada por el abandono de Zach. Todo el mundo ve la cicatriz que le quedará en la mejilla.

A Summerby le han destrozado la cara, se ha quedado con un hoyo en vez de nariz, pero está allí. Ha sobrevivido.

Incluso Ginny se ha acercado.

Es la última vez, esperan, que el Ejército de Dumbledore está completo. Incluso Katie ha ido, y se ha colocado al lado de Leanne, por los viejos tiempos. Arrastra a Angelina, a Alicia y a Lee Jordan tras de sí, que en sus tiempos también pertenecieron al Ejército de Dumbledore original. Han visto demasiadas cosas que no esperaban ver tan jóvenes. Al final, eran sólo un montón de adolescentes y jóvenes en contra de mortífagos expertos en magia negra.

Pero algún día los venerarán como héroes y ninguno está seguro de si quieren ese tratamiento. Simplemente quieren tiempos tranquilos. Entonces, allí, sentados en las gradas que han improvisado y en el piso, entre las mesas, uno a uno van tomándose las manos. Neville y Luna empiezan, y todos entrelazan los dedos con quien tienen al lado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cielo es claro.

La guerra ha acabado. Ha costa de muchas vidas, pero ha terminado. Nadie tiene idea de dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero la mayoría de la gente sigue allí porque quiere ver a Harry y se ha rumorado que quieren oírlo pronunciar algunas palabras. Neville no está seguro de que Harry quiera pronunciar un discurso.

Le aprieta la mano a Luna —y a Ginny del otro lado— y, poco a poco, sus mejillas se estiran hasta formar una sonrisa.

—Por el ejército de Dumbledore —dice, una última vez y la gente lo secunda hasta que ese «Por el ejército de Dumbledore» llama la atención y atrae miradas.

Muchos lo pronunciar por los que se fueron, y por los que quedan, por los que se debaten entre la vida y la muerta en la manos de la señora Pomfrey, y los que pelearon. Es por todos, porque todos ayudaron a construir un mundo mejor. Neville sonríe.

Esa travesía se ha acabado, por fin.

Y no puede estar más feliz de que así sea.

Enfrente de ellos sólo queda el horizonte y el futuro, por fin, está pintado de esperanza, otra vez. Y una última vez se vuelve a oír, en forma de un grito de victoria, esa frase:

—¡Por el ejército de Dumbledore!

* * *

**Había escrito mucho de ese año escolar infernal, pero me di cuenta de que nunca con el punto de vista del ejército de Dumbledore, así que he aprovechado para hacer un relato más o menos colectivo de estos chicos. Obviamente, muchas cosas se quedaron en el tintero, pero bueno, tenía sólo 7000 palabras y una estructura que seguir, si le doy rienda suelta acaban leyendo un tocho infumable. Y sí, cada personaje (o grupo de) tiene asignadas cartas del tarot, pueden adivinar quién es quién.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 25 de marzo de 2014**


End file.
